Peter Jackson's The Return of the King Script/The Grey Havens
DISSOLVE TO: INT. BAG END - DAY FRODO walks through BAG END to his STUDY ... FRODO V/0 How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on, when in your heart you begin to understand. There is no going back. There are some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep. That have taken hold. ANGLE ON: FRODO . . . from behind. He is HUNCHED over a DESK... PUSH IN . . . to reveal BILBO'S RED BOOK open on FRODO'S DESK. He is WRITING in the LAST CHAPTERS ... (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 145, CONTINUED: in careful neat HANDWRITING. FRODO turns back the pages, REVEALING: There and Back Again - A Hobbit's Tale, by Bilbo Baggins. He writes below it as SAM GAMGEE calls out from the door: SAM O.S Mr Frodo? CLOSE ON: FRODO WINCES with a sharp GASP of PAIN . . . He puts • the PEN down and CLUTCHES at his SHOULDER . . . SAM has entered the ROOM and stands BEHIND FRODO ... SAM . (concerned) - What is it? - CLOSE ON: FRODO . . . He is DRAWN and PALE. FRODO It's been four years to the day since Weathertop, Sam. It's never really healed. CLOSE ON: SAM . . . at a loss for words. His EYES fall to the BOOK. .....'• SAM , " (reading) "There and Back Again . . . A Hobbit's Tale, by Bilbo Baggins". TILT DOWN: to FRODO'S HANDWRITING: SAM (cont'd) (reading) " . . . And The Lord of the Rings, by Frodo Baggins". (delighted) : You've finished it! - FRODO (closing the book) Not quite . . . There's room for a little more. CUT TO: Final Revision - October, 2003 146. EXT. HOBBITON FIELDS - EARLY MORNING LYRICAL MUSIC OVER ... A COLD WINTER'S MORNING ... Out of the FOG rattles a SMALL COVERED WAGON; GANDALF is at the REINS. ANGLE ON: FRODO, SAM, MERRY and PIPPIN are waiting on PONIES for the WAGON . . . all are wearing their GREY ELVEN ROBES. FRODO V/0 Bilbo once told me, the great stories never end - that each of us must come and go in the telling. His part in this tale was now over. There would be no more journeys for Bilbo. Save one. CLOSE ON: GANDALF arrives in his CART . . . DISSOLVE TO: EXT. WEST FARTHING - DAY WIDE ON: The WAGON trundles along at a SEDATE PACE. SAM, MERRY and PIPPIN ride behind, leading FRODO'S EMPTY PONY. BILBO O.S. (frail) Tell me again, lad. Where are we going? FRODO O.S. To the harbour, Bilbo. The Elves have accorded you a special honour. A place on the last ship to leave Middle-earth. INT. WAGON - DAY CLOSE ON: FRODO is SITTING in the WAGON . . . his ARM around his UNCLE BILBO. BILBO is extremely OLD and FRAIL. He is DOZING . . . his head slumped. (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 147. CONTINUED: BILBO'S eyes flutter OPEN . . . with effort he raises his head BILBO (frail) Frodo ... Any chance of seeing that old ring of mine ... the one I gave you? FRODO (quietly) Sorry, Uncle . . . I'm afraid, I lost it. BILBO (frail) Oh . . . pity. I should like to have held it one last time. • BILBO nods back to sleep ... FRODO rests his head against him. DISSOLVE TO: EXT. THE GREY HAVENS - DUSK ANGLE ON: FRODO, walking arm-in-arm with BILBO through a beautiful ELVEN BOAT-HOUSE ... GANDALF follows with MERRY, PIPPIN and SAM. CLOSE ON: As BILBO looks up, he is STUNG by the BEAUTY before hm . . . i BILBO Oh! Well, here's a sight I have never•seen before. TRACKING: Passing under a beautiful ELVEN ARCHWAY . . . . . . to reveal a WHITE SHIP, ready to depart from a WHITE STONE DOCK. ANGLE ON: ELROND, CELEBORN and GALADRIEL are waiting for them. The SETTING SUN slowly dropping behind the SEA ... visible between the HEADLANDS of a beautiful INLET. (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 148, CONTINUED: The lighting is beautiful . . . S U N streams through the sails, casting an ethereal glow on THE GROUP as they walk onto the DOCK. BILBO bows in acknowledgement to ELROND, CELEBORN and GALADRIEL, who return his GREETING. GALADRIEL The power of the Three Rings is ended. The time has come for the Dominion of Men. ELROND (ELVISH: with subtitles) I Aear can ven na mar. T he Sea calls us ho me. ELROND holds out his ARMS to BILBO who suddenly seems MUCH YOUNGER and SPRIGHTLIER . . . He sets off down the PATH TOWARD his HOSTS . . . BILBO I think I'm quite ready for another adventure. BILBO walks down toward the BOAT and BOARDS with ELROND . . . ANGLE ON: FRODO looks up . . . GALADRIEL is watching him. She SMILES, TURNS and BOARDS the BOAT . . . GANDALF kneels before SAM, MERRY and PIPPIN - who are all looking TEARFUL. GANDALF Farewell, my brave Hobbits. My work is now finished. Here at last, on the shores of the sea, comes the end of our Fellowship. There is GREAT SADNESS . . . MERRY SNIFFLES LOUDLY. GANDALF (cont'd) I will not say: "do not weep", for not all tears are an evil. (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 149. CONTINUED: (2) CLOSE ON: GANDALF turns and walks away . . . FRODO is DOWNCAST ... SUDDENLY, GANDALF turns and looks toward him. GANDALF (cont'd) It is time, Frodo. ANGLE ON: GANDALF looks at FRODO then turns and slowly walks towards the GANGPLANK to board the SHIP. SAM (alarmed) What does he mean? CLOSE ON: FRODO turns to SAM. . . . FRODO (gently) We set out to save the Shire, and it has been saved ... but not for me . . . SAM (shaken) You don't mean that - you can't leave. ANGLE ON: SAM looks down . . . FRODO is holding BILBO'S RED JOURNAL out towards him. FRODO The last pages are for you, Sam. SAM is SOBBING . . . MERRY and PIPPIN are DISTRAUGHT . . . . FRODO hugs MERRY and PIPPIN, and last of all SAM . . . and climbs on board the SHIP. ANGLE ON: FRODO a look of WONDERMENT crosses his face . . . as he STEPS FORWARD and ACCEPTS GANDALF'S HAND . . . finally released from his pain, care falls from his face . . . he is the young FRODO we first met so long ago. SAM, MERRY and PIPPIN comfort each other as the WHITE SHIP glides away from the DOCK ... WIDE ON: The WHITE BOAT sails away towards the HEADLANDS, disappearing into the GOLDEN LIGHT of the SETTING SUN. (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 150. CONTINUED: ( 3 ) ANGLE ON: SAM in growing darkness, still follows the departing SHIP with his eyes, MERRY and PIPPIN are already preparing to leave. CUT TO: EXT. NO.3 BAGSHOT ROW - MORNING ANGLE ON: SAM walks up the path towards his house . . . A LITTLE GIRL toddles up to greet him. SAM Elanor! He hugs his daughter . . . FRODO V/0 My dear Sam. You cannot always be torn in two. You have to be one and whole for many years. You have so much enjoy and to be and to do. Because Sam, your part in the journey goes on. ANGLE ON: ROSIE COTTON steps up and kisses SAM on the cheek . . . she gives him a TINY BABY BOY to cradle. SAM Hello, little Frodo! ANGLE ON: SAM with his FAMILY . . . he draws a deep breath: SAM (cont'd) Well ... I'm back. SAM looks at his LOVELY FAMILY with GREAT HAPPINESS, tinged with a little SADNESS . . . SAM and ROSIE take the CHILDREN'S HANDS and enter BAGSHOT . . . the BRIGHT YELLOW DOORWAY closes behind them. FADE TO BLACK. Final Revision - October, 2003 151.